Y todo por leer un simple diario
by Nina239
Summary: Que rara puede llegar a ser la vida ¿verdad?...un día eres un joven soltero que no se preocupa por encontrar novia y al otro eres el novio de la reina vampiro...y...y todo por leer un simple diario... {mira mi perfil}
1. Chapter 1

Hola...me apeteció hacer un two shot de HDA y aquí está...lo haré bastante largo ...bueno esto es un finnceline...y espero que os guste

**capitulo uno**

Un día cualquiera en la tierra de Ooo, nuestro heroe se hallaba desayunando junto su amigo/hermano/perro mágico, finn tenía 16 años recién cumplidos, exactamente hoy era su cumpleaños, por lo cual su bulldog amarillo le había hecho un plato de espaguetis y un burrito de todo. Al acabar el desayuno finn se fue a la ducha mientras el perro hacía una llamada a la DP.

-buenas princesa ¿está todo listo?- decía jake por el telefono

-si jake, la fiesta de finn está preparada solo faltáis vosotros- respondió bonnibell

-ahora está duchándose...le digo que se arregle y vamos para ayá, nos vemos princesa- jake se despidió

-nos vemos jake- colgó la princesa

La dulce princesa colgó el telefono y al segundo de las escaleras bajó un niño humano con un atuendo poco comun en él...

-a que viene esa ropa bro?- dijo jake con una ceja alzada

Finn tenía una camisa negra sin mangas, unos pantalones vaqueros rotos, una chaqueta de cuero, unas converse rojas y sin su gorro, dejando su pelo rubio al descubierto, con unos pocos mechones tapando su frente.

-eh? ah! no es nada...marceline me lo regaló ayer y hoy me lo puse para ir a ver a todos -decía mientras se colgaba a la espalda su espada de sangre de demonio- y quien era?

-quien? -dijo jake confundido

-te ví hablando por telefono

-aahh jeje...era la DP...necesita que vayamos al castillo- respondió jake muy nervioso

-a que vienen esos nervios jake?-inquirió finn muy divertido

-jejeje...oye finn...-respondió jake, ya mas tranquilo

-dime

-por que te regaló marceline la ropa ayer y no hoy?-preguntó el perro con una ceja alzada

-ah! me lo dió ayer porque hoy no va a estar en Ooo

-y por que? -cuestionó el perro gordo

-creo que dijo algo de su padre y una reunion familiar...ah! y dijo que cuando pudieramos recogieramos sus cosas del castillo de la DP y las llevaramos a su casa -explicó el humano cogiendo un sobre negro con un sello rojo y entregandoselo a su hermano- lee -terminó por decir finn

-"Querida hija mía:" -empezó a leer el perro- "Te invito, no, te ordeno que asistas a nuestra tipica reunion familiar de los Abader (a la cual has faltado los ultimos 700 años) y disfrutes de un rato con tu tio, te comas la tarta de tu abuela y...(a lo que seguro diras que si)...a que vengas a ver a tu madre.Sé lo mucho que te importa tu madre y tambien sé que sabes que a tu madre le hacían ilusion nuestras reuniones y tu misma decias que harías todo lo que hacía tu madre para que siempre esté presente; si tocas musica con su bajo, si te vistes con su ropa y te comportas como ella..¿por que no te gustan las reuniones que a ella le encantaban?.Sé que ahora me estaras llamando un millón de cosas por usar a tu madre de excusa para que vengas pero no me quedó mas remedio. Espero que vengas. Con cariño, tu padre que te quiere."-terminó de leer la carta el perrito lindo y gordo-pues vale...un momento...

-que? -preguntó finn con curiosidad

-ahora que lo pienso marceline no nos cuenta mucho de su pasado...lo unico que sabemos es que el vejete helado le regalo a hambo, el peluche que ash vendió; sabemos que conocía de antes a la DP, tambien sabemos que su padre se comió sus papas y lo que me contaste tu de que cuando era pequeña y se raspaba las rodillas y su madre la curaba...¡ella tiene más de 1000 años, y solo sabemos eso!- recitó el perro con mucha seguridad en sus palabras

-mmm...tienes razón -a jake le brillan los ojos- pero...-jake suspira con desilusion- no creo que sea lo mejor preguntarle...esperemos un poco y luego se lo preguntamos

-bueno...por mi bien...vamos al dulce castillo?

-claro..pero por que de repente tienes tantas ganas de ir al castillo?...no será que está lady allí? eh? pillín...-preguntó al principio inocente y curioso finn y luego picaron y burlón

-que?! -preguntó/exclamó jake colorado hasta las orejas- no!

-jajaja vale vale, no te sulfures vamos

Ambos partieron y llegaron al castillo donde todos los amigos de finn estuvieron con él ,hasta las ocho de la noche **{ema: **_me salto esta parte porque no es necesaria para la historia;__así que pasamos directamente a cuando todos se fueron ya a casa_.**}**; finn y jake ayudaban a la dulce tonta...digo, a la dulce princesa a recoger toda la decoración de la fiesta cuando a jake se le acordó algo...

-finn! -llamó el perro a su hermano

-que pashú? -respondió el humano guardando adornos azules con blanco en unas cajas de caramelo de fresa

-las cosas de marceline!

-ah! claro jeje se me olvidó jeje -expresó finn avergonzado

-DP donde están las cosas de marceline? -preguntó el perro a la princesa

-mmmm...creo recordar que las metió en una caja verde con un lazo negro y que está en esa esquina -dijo la DP señalando a una esquina del salon donde estaba la dichosa caja

-ok DP -dice finn y jake coge la caja

-nos vemos luego princesa! -se despidieron ambos hermanos llevando la caja hacia la cueva donde descansa la casa de la ultima y más sexy vampiresa de Ooo, o...al menos, eso pensaban ellos.

Al llegar a la casa y despues de dejar la caja en la planta de arriba, que era el dormitorio de la vampiro, a jake le entró hambre y se puso a comer algo de la nevera y finn se puso a curiosear en la estantería que tenía esa vampiresa en su saló repente a finn se le cae un libro negro con manchas rojas (que a primera vista parecían manchas de sangre, si te fijabas eran manchas de zumo de tomate), y con un nombre grabado en blanco plata ,"marceline Abader", fueron las palabras que finn leyó en ese cuaderno.

Jake llegó junto su hermano y vio el cuaderno que este sostenía en sus manos y notó que finn estaba dudando si leerlo o no.

-hazlo -dijo sencillamente el perro

-que? -respondió confundido el humano

-lee el diario -finn abre los ojos como platos-...¿no eras tú el que quería conocer más a marceline?

-perdona -contradijo finn- pero eramos los dos!

-pues leelo! -gritó harto jake

-vale vale- dijo finn

Finn abrió el libro por una fecha cualquiera y comenzó a leer en voz alta...

**{ema: **_quiero advertir que ahora lo que veáis en negrita será el diario_**}**

**20 de abril de 2013**

**Hoy a sido un día lleno de sorpresas. No me puedo creer que mi padre es un demonio...pero literalmente un demonio.**

**A ver...¿como lo explico?...hoy vino un señor muy raro que venía con un chico que al principio me parecío muy atractivo...jeje si hasta le saqué una foto cuando nadie miraba jeje mira la foto que pegué abajo **(hay una flecha que señala a una foto de un chico de piel palida, ojos verdes y pelo negro puesta una camisa roja y negra a cuadros, unos jeans vaqueros y unas converse rojas) **.¿a que es guapo? **(en este momento finn está rojo de la ira ¿por que? ni el lo sabe!) **pues mira...despues de pasar todo un día con él por fin me dijo su nombre...pero antes me dijo una historia larguísima, pero solo recuerdo unas frases muy raras:**

_**-...y todo por culpa de ese demonio...**_

_**-...los de nuestra especie necesitamos sobrevivir como sea...**_

_**-...se acerca la guerra...**_

_**-...somos hermanos...**_

_**-...tu, yo y toda nuestra familia somos vampiros...**_

**Raro, ¿verdad?; resulta que Marshall Lee (el chico) es mi hermano...y lo peor es que...me tengo que mudar! No dejé que me dijeran a donde ibamos...fui a mi habitacion, me puse ropa comoda (una camisa gris de tirantes, un pantalon cyan y sandalias rojas) y me fui corriendo...corría...solo quería alejarme de mi casa...corrí tanto que llegué al barrio rico...sabía que no era bienvenida allí pero me daba igual...seguía corriendo y llegué a un campo...me senté bajo un arbol y comencé a llorar...**

-pobre marceline! -comentó el perro sacando a finn de la lectura

-si...-dijo finn en un susurro apenas audible- seguimos? -dijo ya más alto

-claro

**...lloré y lloré hasta que oí una voz masculina que me era completamente desconocida**

_**-¿estás bien? -me preguntó preocupado**_

**Alcé la vista y me encontré con unos ojos grises que me miraban preocupados; me levanté y respondí **

_**-sí...no te preocupes...eh...- dije si saber su nombre**_

_**-ash...me llamo ash...**_

-QUE?! -gritaron los hermanos muy sorprendidos

-finn sigue leyendo -ordeno jake

-no hace falta que me lo repitas -agrego el humano

**...He de admitir que su nombre era muy raro, casi como si estornudara; pero la verdad es que era muy atractivo, incluso más que marshall...** (-grrr- era lo que finn oía en su cabeza ¿por que? NI IDEA)**...****...despues de que me ayudara a levantarme, estuvimos hablando por mucho rato; resultó que el era un brujo que vivía escondido pero salió a dar una vuelta...yo le conté lo que me pasó hoy...nos hicimos buenos amigos pero...la verdad creo que me gusta...no sé tal vez...bueno tengo que cenar...ah sí! no te conté...al final mi padre me encontró hablando con ash...la verdad es que le cayó bien jeje quien lo diria? jeje...nos vemos! ;-)**

Los dos chicos se sorprendieron de lo que leyeron...ninguno dijo palabra pero con la mirada supieron que ahora ya no podían dejara de leer así como así...

-finn...-dijo en un susurro jake

-lo sé hermano...lo sé -respondio sin mirarlo a la cara

-finn,...busca una fecha reciente

-ok

finn buscó y buscó hasta que encontró la fecha del día que se conocieron; y entonces le dió mucha curiosidad saber que opinaba la vampira de ese día y se lo hizo saber a su hermano; el perro asintió ante lo dicho por finn pero antes de que pudieran leer una foto cayó del diario...jake la cogió y exclamó...

-finn! son... -gritó jake, pero de repente cayó, la verdad estaba asustado

-quienes son?

-mira...-jake le enseño la foto y finn abrió los ojos como platos

-son...-dijo jake

-son...-dijo finn

-¡SON MARCY Y LA PF!-exclamaron los hermanos

-¡¿QUE HACEIS AQUÍ?! -dijo ¿?

-oh no...estamos...-susurró jake

-...muertos-completó finn a su hermano

_**continuará...**_

Les gustó? Debo decirles que me tardé meses en poder hacerlo así que les pido que no me metan prisa porfavor jejeje...bueno envien un review para saber si lo he hecho bien...

Se aceptan cosas buenas, malas, insultos, intentos de omicido y demás


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Voy a traer la segunda parte de este two-shot. Sí, oficialmente es un two-shot jeje espero que sea de su agrado.

Bueno, comencemos

** *capitulo dos***

-oh no...estamos...-susurró jake

-...muertos-completó finn a su hermano

* * *

En la puerta de la casa no se encontraba la vampiresa, era peor, ¡estaba la princesa flama!

-REPITO: ¿¡QUE ESTÁIS HACIENDO AQUÍ?! -realmente la princesa estaba muy enojada

-prin...princesa flama...-llamó con mucho miedo finn

-SI? -con un tono de impaciencia, respondió la princesa

- que es esta foto? -finn preguntó con miedo y curiosidad al mismo tiempo en el que le entregaba la foto a la princesa, la cual abrió los ojos como platos y unas lagrimas rebeldes de lava se escapaban de sus bonitos ojos naranja- princesa, esta bien?

-de donde sacasteis la foto? -pregunto la princesa a la vez que se secaba las lagrimas

-cayó del diario de marceline -respondió jake; lo que fue un error

-¿¡Y QUE HACÉIS CON EL DIARIO DE MARCELINE?! -otra vez el enojo volvió a la princesa

-em...em...-ambos hermanos intentaban encontrar una escusa

-da igual- la princesa se calmó un poco- y...respondiendo a tu pregunta finn...-mira la foto y sonríe melancólica- fue hace unos 8 años, en mi cumpleaños...marcy y yo eramos inseparables...-se sienta en el suelo y se le cae la foto...

**{ema: **_¿quieren ver la foto? _**vosotros: **_ssssiiiii! _**ema: **_oki doki_**}**

En la foto se ve a marceline con una falda violeta corta con pliegues y una camisa negra a rayas rojas con algunos destellos en plateado y el pelo atado en una cola alta y con una corona plateada con gemas doradas y a su lado estaba la princesa flama con un bestido blanco con destellos rojos y una cinta negra con rosas azules alrededor de la cintura y el pelo lo tenía en una trenza.

-princesa...-llamó el perro- no es por ser cotilla...-la princesa alza una ceja- bueno...más cotilla aún...pero...¿a que se refiere con "eramos"? ¿que pasó?

- pues veras -decía la princesa entre sollozos- yo no soy la indicada para responder...13 de enero del 3005

-¿que? -dijeron los dos chicos muy confundidos

-ufff -suspira- que busquéis esa fecha en el diario ¬¬

-aaahhhh vale -dice jake mientras finn busca la fecha

-lo encontré! -exclama finn

-empieza a leer por favor -pidió la princesa con voz muy triste

-segura? -preguntó finn

-si...

-de acuerdo -dijo finn y empezó a leer...

**13 de enero del 3005**

**Hoy ha sido un día pésimo...primero las mosqueteras se separan, luego vuelve mi hermano y para rematar un niño y su perro se han quedado mi casa del arbol...**

-ese fue el día en que la conocimos!-dijeron jake y finn a la vez

-solo sigue leyendo -dijo la princesa

**...empezaré por el principio:**

**Todo comenzó con la que sería la ultima reunión de las mosqueteras; aunque claro, yo no lo sabía...estábamos hablando hasta que...**

_**-chicas...-nos llamó bonnie**_

_**-¿que sucede? -preguntó flama**_

_**-yo...-se le notaba muy nerviosa y yo lo noté-..yo...-ella suspira-...yo me voy de Ooo**_

_**-¿¡QUE?!-exclamó flama, muy sorprendida**_

_**- lo siento chicas -se levanta y se dirige a la puerta- pero el trío de las mosqueteras tendrá que ser un dúo- y al instante se fue de mi casa en la nocheósfera**_

_**- y...¿ahora que hacemos? -pregunté yo, con la cabeza gacha**_

_**- el dúo...-empezó a hablar flama con una voz fría-...¡NUNCA!-gritó con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡NOSOTRAS SOMOS TRES! ¡NO DOS!**_

_**-flama...-la llamé, ella me miró y pude ver que estaba llorando-...creo que deberías calmarte un poco**_

_**-¿¡QUE ME CALME?! ¡¿COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILA CUNADO BONNIE SE ACABA DE IR?! -me preguntó llorando **_

_**yo me quedé callada...no sabía que decir...¿la verdad?...no...no le iba a decir que yo ya sabía que ella se iba...**_

-¿¡QUE?! -exclamó la princesa muy sorprendida por lo que había oído

-¿seguimos? -preguntó finn

-sí -respondieron la princesa y jake al mismo tiempo

_**...aunque no sabía que se iría hoy...no...definitivamente no le diría eso...cuando decidí lo que le iba a decir me di cuenta de que ella ya no estaba, lo cual me entristeció mucho...**_

**Bueno eso pasó; luego decidí irme de la nocheósfera y me iba a mi casa del arbol...pero antes de que pudiera salir llegó él...**

_**-Hola hermanita! -me saludó marshall**_

_**me figé que había cambiado un poco...su piel era más verdosa y sus ojos eran más rojos que hace mil años...iba vestido con unos tejanos de color negro, una camiseta negra con una sonrisa blanca dibujada y por encima una sudadera gris con "GO TO SLEEP" escrito en rojo **_**{ema:**_ para los que no saben es la frase de Jeft the killer_**} **_**y unos tenis negros...yo le sonreí y me acerqué a él; le di un abrazo y le saludé...**_

_**-¿que haces aquí marsh? -le pregunté sin dejar de **_**_sonreír_**

_**-me mudo aquí-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo; yo me quedé en shock...apenas terminé de procesar lo que dijo, volteé a verlo con los ojos abiertos como platos**_

_**-¿que dijiste?..-el iba a responder pero no lo dejé-mira me da igual...yo me voy a Ooo así que te puedes quedar en mi habitación...-me dirigí a la puerta pero antes de salir le dije-pero...-me giro y lo miro con una mirada macabra que le asustó mucho-¡NO TOQUES MIS COSAS! -cuando lo dije me fui a mi casa del arbol pero antes de abrir la puerta principal de mi casa para salir de la nocheósfera le oigo gritar...**_

_**-¡NO PROMETO NADA!**_

_**yo solté una risita y me metí en el portal...**_

**Y eso fue lo de mi hermano y por fin...¡llegó a mi casa y me la han robado!...aunque resultaron ser unos chicos muy agradables y divertidos...el perro era muy lindo...**

-¿¡QUE?! -exclama jake sorprendido y un poco colorado

-wow no sabía que a marceline la parecías lindo -dijo la princesa con una sonrisa

-ejem ejem-finn se hizo notar- _*¿Por qué me siento molesto?..¿será porque a marcy le parece lindo jake y no yo?...quizás...*_ ¿puedo seguir leyendo?

-claro claro como no-dijeron a la vez la princesa y jake

**...aunque es muy miedoso...y gordo...**

-eh!-se quejó jake

**...y el niño...¿que decir de él?...es torpe, pequeño, inmaduro, un poco imbécil...**

De repente Finn dejó de leer y sin decir nada se levantó y se fue a casa dejando a la princesa y a jake solos y confundidos...

-¿qué acaba de pasar? -preguntó jake muy confundido

-no tengo idea

-bueno...¿que tal si sigo leyendo yo?

-claro

**...pero...debo admitir que...es muy atractivo...**

-¡¿QUE?! -exclaman la princesa y jake muy, muy, muy sorprendidos

**...y adorable...yo,naturalmente no creo en el amor a primera vista, pero...no sé...quizás...probablemente...tal vez...si exista...no,no,no,no,no y no...no estoy enamorada de Finn (así se llama el chico y el perro se llama Jake). Bueno, al final del día yo me quedé en la casa de la cueva y ellos en la del árbol.**

**Alomejor, no fue un día tan malo...conocí a un perro lindo y divertido y a un chico divertido, peleón y guapo...¡¿POR QUÉ ESCRIBO ESO?!...bueno me voy ya que me estoy volviendo loca...Nos vemos!**

La princesa y jake estaban muy asombrados por lo que leyeron; así que se pasaron la noche leyendo y leyendo hasta que se dieron cuenta de que realmente marceline estaba muy enamorada de Finn. Ambos decidieron que le darían ánimos a marceline cuando volviera...lo cual fue justo...ahora.

-¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASA?!-exclamó marceline al abrir la puerta

-¡PODEMOS EXPLICARLO!-gritaron asustados jake y la princesa...

_MIENTRAS TANTO CON FINN Y B-MO_

-oye finn...-lo llamó B-MO

-si? -preguntó decido nuestro humano

-que te pasa?-preguntó preocupado la maquina

-ufff-suspira- creo que estoy enamorado

-de quien? -preguntó B-MO muy curioso

-de...-suspira-...de...marceline

-ya lo sabía -dice muy tranquilamente B-MO

-¿¡QUE?! -exclamó finn muy sonrojado, un poco por ira y un mucho por la vergüenza

-era demasiado obvio...aún no entiendo como marceline no se dio cuenta...-ahora finn está mas rojo aún-..o..alomejor lo sabe y no ha dicho nada porque no siento lo mismo..-...y ahora finn está pálido- ¿finn?..¿estas bien?..estas muy pálido...oh! vale! jeje culpa mía

B-MO subió a la habitación de Finn a recargarse,ya que tenía poca batería, dejando solo a Finn...pero no por mucho...

¡TOC!¡TOC! (sonido de puerta)

Finn se quedó callado, no quería ver a nadie

-Finn...abre-dijo quien tocaba la puerta

Finn, de inmediato, reconoció esa voz y fue a abrir la puerta...

-Hola Marcy-dijo finn sonriendo, intentando no ponerse a llorar por lo que leyó

...Pero más bien tuvo que intentar no sonrojarse, la vampira iba muy puesta una camisa blanca de botones (con los dos primeros abiertos), una falda negra corta y unas sandalias negras de tacos. Y el pelo en una cola alta con un lazo blanco con destellos negros.Y un bolso plateado con lazos dorados.

-Finn...tenemos que hablar-dijo ella con una voz seria

-c-claro pasa-dijo él dejando sitio para que la vampira entrara, y así lo hizo ella

-Finn...-dijo ella,flotando sobre el sofá- siéntate

-vale...-dijo él sentándose a su lado

-escúchame finn y no digas nada...-finn asiente-...jake ya me dijo que leísteis mi diario...no me importa lo que leyeras solo me importa que lo hiciste...aunque no es importante lo del 20 de abril del 2013..si lo es lo del 13 de enero del 3005...jake ya me dijo que no terminaste de leer...y como ya no pienso ocultarte nada...-mete la mano en su bolso y saca el diario- ten...sigue leyendo...

Finn duda un segundo pero al final coge el diario y lo lee en silencio...lo que más le llama la atención es...

_**"...pero...debo admitir que...es muy atractivo..."**_

_**"...y adorable...yo,naturalmente no creo en el amor a primera vista, pero...no sé...quizás...probablemente...tal vez...si exista..."**_

_**"..un chico divertido, peleón y guapo..."**_

-_*¿es verdad? ¿enserio pensaba eso?...bueno yo tenía 12...no sé si seguirá pensando lo mismo...¿o sí?*_ Mar-marceline...¿es verdad? -dijo(primero pensó) finn

-Finn...sí...es verdad...antes me parecías muy atractivo pero no quise aceptarlo...-ella se cubre la cara con las manos y dice con la voz muy triste-..no quise aceptar que te amo...lo siento..

Finn se sonrojó mucho pero se armó de valor y decidió decir él también sus sentimientos...

-marcy...-dijo él mientras le quitaba las manos de la cara a ella-...no me importa que no quisieras aceptarlo antes...-se va acercando a ella-...lo importante es que lo hiciste y que yo...-ambos estaban muy cerca, sentían la respiración del otro y estaban muy colorados-...tambien te amo...-y al decir eso, ambos acortaron la casi inexistente distancia que los separaba...**{ema: **_escuchadme...tengo 13 años y aún no he besado a nadie...aunque he leído muchos fics de besos no soy muy buena describiendo besos...pero intentaré hacer lo mejor posible...disculpen si está mal..._**} **...ambos disfrutaban de ese beso...finn metió su lengua en la boca de marceline, iniciando así un beso francés...ambos sentían como una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo...tuvieron que separarse por falte de aire...

-jejeje-rieron ambos juntando sus frentes...

Iban a volver a besarse pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y se separaron instintivamente por el susto...y en la puerta no estaban nadie más y nadie menos que jake y la princesa flama...

-finn!..finn! -gritaba jake a lo loco...cuando lo vio corrió hacia él, lo agarró de los hombros y lo zarandeo brutalmente-finn! finn! marceline viene para acá! rápido!

-ejem...hola jake-dijo marceline irritada por dos motivos: 1º la estaba ignorando y 2º le arruinó su beso con finn

-si si hola marcy-dijo jake sin darle importancia y siguiendo zarandeando a finn

-_*si esto fuera una anime seguro que finn y marcy tendrían una enorme gota bajándole de la cabeza jajajaja*_ -pensaba la princesa aguantándose la risa

-...¡finn que haces parado! ¡marceline esta de camino! ¡ELLA ESTÁ...aquí-por fin jake se dió cuenta de la presencia de la vampira

-ya era hora ¬¬ -comentó finn

-eh...eh...siento haberte ignorado marcy jejeje-dijo apenado el perrito

-no importa-respondió la vampira

-oye marcy siento lo que voy a decir...-empezó a hablar el perro

-lo que? -preguntó curiosa la vampiresa

-esto...-respondió el perro y cogió aire- ¡MARCELINE ESTA ENAMORADA DE FINN! -gritó a todo pulmón

-y? -dijo finn con una ceja alzada

-que?! -dijeron sorprendidos jake y la princesa

-no es novedad -dijo finn, mientras que con su brazo rodeaba la cintura de marceline

-un momento...-empezó a hablar flama-...vosotros dos ya...-dijo mientras que juntaba un dedo de cada mano

-sip -dijeron con una sonrisa el finnceline **{ema:**_ ¿entendéis lo que quiero decir? ¿verdad?...pues si no lo entendéis pensad...que la cabeza está para algo más que para llevar el pelo_**}**

-ups -dijo jake-será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo y se llevó a la princesa lejos

-raro -dijo finn

-sip-empezó a hablar marceline- oye finn...

-si?

-feliz cumpleaños -dice antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios

-no podría ser mejor -dice él sonriendo

-bueeennnooo...yo creo que sé como podría ser mejor -dice ella con una sonrisa pícara

-como? -pregunta él muy inocente

-así..-dice ella antes de lanzarse a besarlo con pasión...

_10 minutos despues debajo de la cama de finn_

B-MO estaba debajo de la cama en posición fetal y meciéndose mientras decía...

-no..no...más sonidos raros no...paren de gritar...no...sonidos raros...la cama se mueve...no...muchos sonidos raros...

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Pobre B-MO lo han dejado traumadito jejeje**

**Bueno aquí termina este two-shot**

**Nos vemos!**

**-nina239**


End file.
